The Legends of Bikini Bottom
''Legends of Bikini Bottom ''are fan-made legends, stories and basically fan-made episodes. Like the Bikini Bottom Legends, if you want to work for this show, put your name on the sign-ups list! Drawing and transcripts are optional, as long as you tell what the episode is about. Sign Ups Sign Up if you want to work for this show! *ILikeKrabbyPatties (Creator, Editor, Writer) *IHeartSpongeBob (Supervising Producer, Editor) *Suds47 (Writer) Season 1 Episode 1: The Attack of the BLOB: An Episode when Bubble Bass becomes a Giant BLOB and starts eating people up! Oohhh... SpongeBob, Patrick,Sandy and Possibly Squidward must stop this "giant" blob! (TV-Y7-FV) (BBFC U) Episode 2: Attack of the Squirrels: Sandy's family comes to visit Sandy but then the fish say that squirrels are stupid angring the squirrels and they begin destroying the town and attack people thats when squirrels take over Bikini Bottom! And its up to the guys to stop the Squirrels from taking Bikini Bottom before its too late! (TV-PG-V) (BBFC PG) Episode 3: The Curse of the Bikini Bottom: 'SpongeBob finds a tiki and thinks it looks nice. He then takes it home and shows it to everyone. By the next day everybody seems to be having bad luck and bad weather,bad fires and overspeed cars are destroying the town! It gets worst each day. By the next week there is a random fish with a tiki on its face destroying the town! SpongeBob must do something! (TV-Y7-FV) (BBFC PG) '''Episode 4: Shark Attack: '''Sharks come in to Bikini Bottom. The fish are very scared, And think that the sharks are gonna eat them. Even though they do not. Plankton becomes impressed! And controls the sharks to be his guards rule the world,steal the formula and 1 main thing. Defeat his enemy... The gang must stop the sharks and Plankton! (TV-Y7-FV) (BBFC PG) '''Episode 5: SpongeBob and the Magical Krabby Patty: '''SpongeBob fixes a Krabby Patty and accidently puts something in it. And then it starts to glow! Plankton then kidnapps the gang. SpongeBob must use his magical Krabby Patty to stop it! (TV-G) (BBFC PG) '''Episode 6: Hillbilly Sponge: '''A normal SpongeBob episode but Hillbilly style. (TV-Y) (BBFC U) 'Characters: *SpoyngeBohb *Patwacyk *Sanday *Skaywerd Meester Krayabs *Guruh *Mees Pwuff *Larwy *Squillyayum Note: 'This is only on how they pronounce it. Everybody's names are spelt the same as normal. '''Episode 7: Ancient Contest:'A normal day in goo lagoon then a dolphin a rises (like the one in sponge-cano) and says that during ancient times the native bikini bottomians would have a contest on surfing and whoever loses would '''NEVER be seen forever! And the dolphin is a excellent surfer! Would SpongeBob and friends beat him? (TV-PG) (BBFC PG) Episode 8: Flying Dutchman's Revenge (Well, not really):'''After losing all his treasures after his death, The Flying Dutchman tells SpongeBob that he must find all 20 of his treasure chests and they will be given a special reward, And if they fail everyone will be put under a curse..... FOREVER!!!!!!. And the treasure chests are around everywhere in the sea (Not just bikini Bottom and including rock bottom) And they only have 3 days! Will they find all the treasures?, Will they find them on time! (1 hour special) (TV-PG-V) (BBFC PG) '''Episode 9: The First Tornado of Bikini Bottom: There was a bad storm in Bikini Bottom! Then something comes to the ground. A tornado! It's an F5! This tornado is not just destroying Bikini Bottom but also the Pacific Ocean. Jellyfish seeking for shelter and Fish becoming homeless and going to the same place when the volcano erupted. (which is no help) The guys become tornado trackers and are gonnaa try and stop the volcano. (if they can) (TV-Y7-FV) (BBFC-U) Episode 10: End of the world: The gang hear that a meteor is suppose to hit the ocean! The decide and try to be with each other. Everyone hides in the Krusty Krab. A whale says that the dumbest and the smartest person needs to be sacrificed and get hit by the meteor. Could it be Sandy and Patrick? Is the story real? (TV-Y7-FV) (BBFC U) Episode 11: Year of the Dragon(TV Movie)- It's just a normal day in Ancient China, SpongeCheng working, Patao eating, Sandai practicing and finally, Princess Bao (Pearl). One day, A dragon comes and kidnaps Bao. Emperor Krabs worries who will rescue their daughter. SpongeCheng and Patao say then will do it. But they must not only rescue the princess and slay the dragon, But defeat the Emperor's enemy, PlankXiong. SquidZhen, Garu (Gary) and Sandai join them. Will the gang succeed or fail? (TV-Y7-FV) (BBFC PG) Note: This the season finale for season 1. http://] 1366464626487.jpg 1366464517318.jpg 1366424742563.jpg 1366467757529.jpg 1366464960543.jpg 1366470656459.jpg 1366470741227.jpg 1366471143757.jpg 1366470859524.jpg 1366473066190.jpg 1366512801123.jpg 1368735400198.jpg 1369084836674.jpg 1369487952512.jpg 1369488915687.jpg 1369489023796.jpg 1372943909571.jpg 1372946064596.jpg Category:Spin-Offs Category:SpongeTales